justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Game widow
By all means, talk to me! I'm here to help out :) — Game widow 19:12, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Just Cause Vehicles Navbox I have coded a Just Cause Vehicles Navbox that is almost ready to be displayed on articles. However, in order to make it work, you need to enable Collapsible Navs to work by editng the Common.js. You can refer to Wikipedia's Common.js if you need help. User:Speedracer32 20:30, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :No, it doesn't. It might be to do with the type of template I used for the nav. I'll have a look tomorrow. User:Speedracer32 21:54, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::You play the second JC? ::I haven't even played the first one ;), but i'm sorely tempted — Game widow 21:58, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::i did.can't say its any good Changes around the place I must say, everything's looking seriously awesome now! Much better than what I did in Paint.NET in five minutes with a digital camera for screencaps :P. Thanks a bunch for this. :I really can't claim to be a very good admin of this site, it's effectively been dead for over a year (and I've forgotten to log into Wikia and hence not seen messages). Hopefully I can be a better contributor now. Do you have any more ideas for what to do? C-d-rom 02:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) IP User Hi, I was wondering if you could block the IP 74.138.40.131 for a bit. All they seem to do is vandalise, and more than once too. Thanks, Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 13:58, April 4, 2010 (UTC) PS. Who's the main admin here? is it C-d-rom? I would ask them to do the blocking if I knew. --E New to editing To tell you the truth, i am very bad at editing and I create messy articles but i do know most of the missions and i can help out, i even made some edits here before creating an account. I have added trivia sections to the 3 factions and leaders. I also wrote who was the voice actor of Bolo Santosi before creating an account. I am from Singapore and many of us wondered if it was a Singaporean who voice acted Bolo Santosi cause it sounds like a Singaporean trying to speak fancy while speaking Singlish. Anyway hope I can help out! Masterchiefy 11:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC)Masterchiefy Hi Im just guessing but you created this wiki not really sure, but anyway Im here to help if you need me I Will be editing articles and such Since there was no article that incoperates all of the planes in the just cause series i went ahead and made one if thats ok, Also if your willing to help me with it that would be great :D :That's just peachy! thank-you. Also, i didn't create the wiki, i just spruced it up — Game widow 16:21, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Something to delete http://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fakuda_Buckskin_Trapper.png I accidentally uploaded this file with the wrong name. It should be "F'u'''kuda", not "F'a'kuda". I've already uploaded a correct version of this file: http://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fukuda_Buckskin_Trapper.png , so feel free to delete the first one. Sorry. GMRE 15:14, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Not to worry, it's done. I can also rename files if you need it, as can the :) — Game widow 15:55, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Odd that this user has a "BLOCKED" tag According to the block list "''The requested IP address or username is not blocked.". GMRE (talk) 20:49, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :Found why. This user has made like 85k edits on the Witcher wiki, seen in the standard userbox. I checked there and they moved from wikia in march to Curse sites, looks like we have another GTA wiki case, though the wikia copy is pretty dead by now. At that site, there is however a block entry, made by User:Sannse. This user has an indefinite block at all wikia wikis, because of "problem edits" related to the fork. Again, wikia show their bad sides. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 22:29, May 29, 2013 (UTC))